1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides useful for inhibiting sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids, for conditions such as septic shock.
2. Background Information
The structure and physical properties of human non-pancreatic secretory phospholipase A2 (hereinafter called, xe2x80x9csPLA2xe2x80x9d) has been thoroughly described in two articles, namely, xe2x80x9cCloning and Recombinant Expression of Phospholipase A2 Present in Rheumatoid Arthritic Synovial Fluidxe2x80x9d by Seilhamer, Jeffrey J.; Pruzanski, Waldemar; Vadas Peter; Plant, Shelley; Miller, Judy A.; Kloss, Jean; and Johnson, Lorin K.; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of April 5, pp. 5335-5338, 1989; and xe2x80x9cStructure and Properties of a Human Non-pancreatic Phospholipase A2xe2x80x9d by Kramer, Ruth M.; Hession, Catherine; Johansen, Berit; Hayes, Gretchen; McGray, Paula; Chow, E. Pingchang; Tizard, Richard; and Pepinsky, R. Blake; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of April 5, pp. 5768-5775, 1989; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is believed that sPLA2 is a rate limiting enzyme in the arachidonic acid cascade which hydrolyzes membrane phospholipids. Thus, it is important to develop compounds which inhibit sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids (e.g., arachidonic acid). Such compounds would be of value in general treatment of conditions induced and/or maintained by overproduction of sPLA2; such as septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, and etc.
The article, xe2x80x9cRecherches en serie indolique. VI sur tryptamines substitueesxe2x80x9d, by Marc Julia, Jean Igolen and Hanne Igolen, Bull. Soc. Chim. France, 1962, pp. 1060-1068, describes certain indole-3-glyoxylamides and their conversion to tryptamine derivatives.
The article, xe2x80x9c2-Aryl-3-Indoleglyoxylamides (FGIN-1): A New Class of Potent and Specific Ligands for the Mitochondrial DBI Receptor (MDR)xe2x80x9d by E. Romeo, et al., The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, Vol. 262, No. 3, (pp. 971-978) describes certain 2-aryl-3-indolglyoxylamides having research applications in mammalian central nervous systems.
The abstract, xe2x80x9cFragmentation of N-benzylindoles in Mass Spectrometryxe2x80x9d; Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 67, 1967, 73028h, reports various benzyl substituted phenols including those having glyoxylamide groups at the 3 position of the indole nucleus.
European Patent 490263 discloses oxoacetamide derivatives of indoles having serotonin receptor activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,363 describes trifluoromethylindoles having glyoxylamide groups at the 3 position of the indole nucleus. These compounds are stated to be analgesics in antagonizing phenyl-p-quinone xe2x80x9cwrithing syndrome.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,630 describes alpha-substituted 3-indolyl acetic acid compounds and their preparation inclusive of glyoxylamide intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,734 describes the preparation of 3-(2-amino-1-hydroxyethyl) indoles using 3-indole glyoxylamide intermediates such as 1-phenethyl-2-ethyl-6-carboxy-N-propyl-3-indoleglyoxylamide (see, Example 30).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,850 prepares isoxazolyl indolamines using glyoxylamide indoles as intermediates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,594 describes analgesics prepared using 3-indole glyoxylamide intermediates.
The article, xe2x80x9cNo. 565.xe2x80x94Inhibiteurs d""enzymes. XII.xe2x80x94Preparation de (propargyamino-2 ethyl)-3 indolesxe2x80x9d by A. Alemanhy, E. Fernandez Alvarez, O. Nieto Lopey and M. E. Rubio Herraez; Bulletin Do La Societe Chimiqque De France, 1974, No. 12, pgs. 2883-12888 describes various indolyl-3 glyoxamides which are hydrogen substituted on the 6 membered ring of the indole nucleus.
The article xe2x80x9cIndol-Umlagerung von 1-Diphenylamino-2,3-dihydro-2,3-pyirroldionenxe2x80x9d by Gert Kollenz and Christa Labes; Liebigs Ann. Chem., 1975, pgs. 1979-1983 describes phenyl substituted 3-glyoxylamides.
It is desirable to develop new compounds and treatments for sPLA2 induced diseases.
This invention is a novel use of the class of compounds known as 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides to inhibit human sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids.
This invention is also novel classes of 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides having potent and selective effectiveness as inhibitors of human sPLA2.
This invention is also pharmaceutical compositions containing the 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides of the invention.
This invention is also a method of preventing and treating septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, panceatitus, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, and related diseases by contact with a therapeutically effective amount of the 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides of the invention.
Definitions
The 1H-indole-3-acetamides of the invention employ certain defining terms as follows:
The term, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d by itself or as part of another substituent means, unless otherwise defined, a straight or branched chain monovalent hydrocarbon radical such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tertiary butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, and n-hexyl.
The term, xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d employed alone or in combination with other terms means a straight chain or branched monovalent hydrocarbon group having the stated number range of carbon atoms, and typified by groups such as vinyl, propenyl, crotonyl, isopentenyl, and various butenyl isomers.
The term, xe2x80x9chydrocarbylxe2x80x9d means an organic group containing only carbon and hydrogen.
The term, xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo.
The term, xe2x80x9cheterocyclic radicalxe2x80x9d, refers to radicals derived from monocyclic or polycyclic, saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic nuclei having 5 to 14 ring atoms and containing from 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur. Typical heterocyclic radicals are pyrrolyl, furanyl, thiophenyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, phenylimidazolyl, triazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, indolyl, carbazolyl, norharmanyl, azaindolyl, benzofuranyl, dibenzofuranyl, thianaphtheneyl, dibenzothiophenyl, indazolyl, imidazo(1.2-A)pyridinyl, benzotriazolyl, anthranilyl, 1,2-benzisoxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, purinyl, pryidinyl, dipyridylyl. phenylpyridinyl, benzylpyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, phlenylpyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, quinolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, and quinoxalinyl.
The term, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic radicalxe2x80x9d refers to radicals derived from a saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted 5 to 14 membered organic nucleus whose ring forming atoms (other than hydrogen) are solely carbon atoms. Typical carbocyclic radicals are cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, norbornanyl, bicycloheptadienyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, indenyl, stilbenyl, terphenylyl, diphenylethylenyl, phenyl-cyclohexenly, acenaphthylenyl, and anthracenyl, biphenyl, bibenzylyl and related bibenzylyl homologues represented by the formula (bb), 
where n is a number from 1 to 8.
The term, xe2x80x9cnon-interfering substituentxe2x80x9d, refers to radicals suitable for substitution at positions 4, 5, 6, and/or 7 on the indole nucleus (as hereinafter depicted in Formula I) and radical(s) suitable for substitution on the heterocyclic radical and carbocyclic radical as defined above. Illustrative non-interfering radicals are C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkenyl, C1-C6 alkynyl, C7-C12 aralkyl, C7-C12 alkaryl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkenyl, phenyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, biphenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkenyloxy, C1-C6 alkynyloxy, C2-C12 alkoxyalkyl, C2-C12 alkoxyalkyloxy, C2-C12 alkylcarbonyl, C2-C12 alkylcarbonylamino, C2-C12 alkoxyamino, C2-C12 alkoxyaminocarbonyl, C2-C12 alkylamino, C1-C6 alkylthio, C2-C12 alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C6 haloalkoxy, C1-C6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C6 haloalkyl, C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6) alkyl), benzyloxy, phenoxy, phenylthio, xe2x80x94(CONHSO2R), xe2x80x94CHO, amino, amidino, bromo, carbamyl, carboxyl, carbalkoxy, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CO2H, chloro, cyano, cyanoguanidinyl, fluoro, guanidino, hydrazide, hydrazino, hydrazido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, iodo, nitro, phosphono, xe2x80x94SO3H, thioacetal, thiocarbonyl, and C1-C6 carbonyl; where n is from 1 to 8.
The term, xe2x80x9cacidic groupxe2x80x9d means an organic group which when attached to an indole nucleus, through suitable linking atoms (hereinafter defined as the xe2x80x9cacid linkerxe2x80x9d), acts as a proton donor capable of hydrogen bonding. Illustrative of an acidic group are the following: 
where n is 1 to 8, R89 is a metal or C1-C10 alkyl, and R99 is hydrogen or C1-C10 alkyl.
The words, xe2x80x9cacid linkerxe2x80x9d refer to a divalent linking group symbolized as, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, which has the function of joining the 4 or 5 position of the indole nucleus to an acidic group in the general relationship: 
The words, xe2x80x9cacid linker lengthxe2x80x9d, refer to the number of atoms (excluding hydrogen) in the shortest chain of the linking group xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 that connects the 4 or 5 position of the indole nucleus with the acidic group. The presence of a carbocyclic ring in xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 counts as the number of atoms approximately equivalent to the calculated diameter of the carbocyclic ring. Thus, a benzene or cyclohexane ring in the acid linker counts as 2 atoms in calculating the length of xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94. Illustrative acid linker groups are; 
wherein, groups (a), (b), and (c) have acid linker lengths of 5, 7, and 2, respectively.
The term, xe2x80x9caminexe2x80x9d, includes primary, secondary and tertiary amine.
The 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamide Compounds of the Invention
The compounds of the invention have the general formula (I); 
wherein;
each X is independently oxygen or sulfur;
R1 is selected from groups (a), (b) and (c) where;
(a) is C7-C20 alkyl, C7-C20 alkenyl, C7-C20 alkynyl, carbocyclic radicals, or heterocyclic radicals, or
(b) is a member of (a) substituted with one or more independently selected non-interfering substituents; or
(c) is the group xe2x80x94(L)xe2x80x94 Rxcex; where, xe2x80x94(L)xe2x80x94 is a divalent linking group of 1 to 12 atoms selected from carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, and sulfur; wherein the combination of atoms in xe2x80x94(L)xe2x80x94 are selected from the group consisting of (i) carbon and hydrogen only, (ii) sulfur only, (iii) oxygen only, (iv) nitrogen and hydrogen only, (v) carbon, hydrogen, and sulfur only, and (vi) and carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen only; and where R80 is a group selected from (a) or (b);
R2 is hydrogen, halo, C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C4 cycloalkyl, C3-C4 cycloalkenyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C2 alkyl), xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C2 alkyl), or a non-interfering substituent having a total of 1 to 3 atoms other than hydrogen; (that is, the R2 radical may contain hydrogen atoms, but the remaining atoms comprising the total of 1 to 3 are non-hydrogen);
R4 and R5 are independently selected from hydrogen, a non-interfering substituent, or the group, xe2x80x94(La)-(acidic group); wherein xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, is an acid linker having an acid linker length of 1 to 4; provided, that at least one of R4 and R5 must be the group, xe2x80x94(La)-(acidic group);
R6 and R7 are each independently selected form hydrogen, noninterfering substituent, carbocyclic radicals, carbocyclic radicals substituted with non-interfering substituents, heterocyclic radicals, and heterocyclic radicals substituted with non-interfering substituents.
Preferred Subgroups of Compounds of Formula (I)
A preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein both X are oxygen.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R2 is selected from the group; halo, cyclopropyl, methyl, ethyl, propyl, xe2x80x94O-methyl, and xe2x80x94S-methyl.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein for R1, xe2x80x94(L)xe2x80x94 is an alkylene chain of 1 or 2 carbon atoms.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein for R1, group R80 is selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, norbornanyl, bicycloheptadienyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, indenyl, stilbenyl, teriphenylyl, diphenylethylenyl, phenyl-cyclohexenyl, acenaphthylenyl, and anthracenyl, biphenyl, bibenzylyl and related bibenzylyl homologues represented by the formula (bb), 
where n is a number from 1 to 8. Particularly preferred are compounds wherein R1 is selected from the group consisting of 
where R10 is a radical independently selected from halo, C1-C10 alkyl, C1-C10 alkoxy, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C10 alkyl), and C1-C10 haloalkyl, and t is a number from 0 to 5.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R4 is a substituent having an acid linker with an acid linker length of 2 or 3. Most preferred are compounds where the acidic group is selected from
-5-tetrazolyl,
xe2x80x94SO3H, 
where n is 1 to 8, R89 is a metal or C1-C10 alkyl, and R99 is hydrogen or C1-C10 alkyl. Particularly preferred are compounds wherein the acidic group of R4 is selected from; 
or salt, and prodrug (e.g., ester) derivatives thereof.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R4 is a substituent having an acid linker with an acid linker length of 2 or 3 and the acid linker group, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R4 is selected from a group represented by the formula; 
where Q is selected from the group xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, aryl, C1-C10 alkaryl, C1-C10 aralkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, and halo. Most preferred are compounds where the acid linker, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R4 is selected from the specific group;, 
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R5 is a substituent having an acid linker with an acid linker length of 3 to 8 atoms. Most preferred are compounds where the acidic group is selected from
-5-tetrazolyl,
xe2x80x94SO3H, 
where n is 1 to 8, R89 is a metal or C1-C10 alkyl, and R99 is hydrogen or C1-C10 alkyl. Particularly preferred are compounds wherein the acidic group of R4 is selected from; 
or salt, and prodrug (e.g., ester) derivatives thereof.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R5 is a substituent having an acid linker with an acid linker length of 3 to 8 atoms and the acid linker group, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R5 is selected from; 
where r is a number from 2 to 7, s is 0 or 1, and Q is selected from the group xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, and R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, aryl, C1-C10 alkaryl, C1-C10 aralkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, arid halo. Most preferred are compounds where the acid linker, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R5 is selected from the specific groups; 
wherein R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, aryl, C1-C10 alkaryl, C1-C10 aralkyl, carboxy carbalkoxy, and halo.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula (I) are those wherein R6, and R7 are each independently selected from hydrogen and non-interfering substituents, with the non-interfering substituents being selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkenyl, C1-C6 alkynyl, C7-C12 aralkyl, C7-C12 alkaryl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkenyl, phenyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, biphenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkenyloxy, C1-C6 alkynyloxy, C2-C12 alkoxyalkyl, C2-C12 alkoxyalkyloxy, C2-C12 alkylcarbonyl, C2-C12 alkylcarbonylamino, C2-C12 alkoxyamino, C2-C12 alkoxyaminocarbonyl, C2-C12 alkylamino, C1-C6 alkylthio, C2-C12 alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C6 haloalkoxy, C1-C6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C6 haloalkyl, C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl), benzyloxy, phenoxy, phenylthio, xe2x80x94(CONHSO2R), xe2x80x94CHO, amino, amidino, bromo, carbamyl, carboxyl, carbalkoxy, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CO2H, chloro, cyano, cyanoguanidinyl, fluoro, guanidino, hydrazide, hydrazino, hydrazido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, iodo, nitro, phosphono, xe2x80x94SO3H, thioacetal, thiocarbonyl, and C1-C6 carbonyl; where n is from 1 to 8.
Preferred compounds of the invention are those having the general formula (II); 
wherein;
each X is independently oxygen or sulfur;
R11 is selected from groups (a), (b) and (c) where;
(a) is C7-C20 alkyl, C7-C20 alkenyl, C7-C20 alkynyl; or a carbocyclic radical selected from the group cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, norbornanyl, bicycloheptadienyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, indenyl, stilbenyl, terphenylyl, diphenylethylenyl, phenyl-cyclohexenyl, acenaphthylenyl, and anthracenyl, biphenyl, bibenzylyl and related bibenizylyl homologues represented by the formula (bb), 
where n is a number from 1 to 8; or
(b) is a member of (a) substituted with one or more independently selected non-interfering substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkenyl, C1-C6 alkynyl, C7-C12 aralkyl, C7-C12 alkaryl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkenyl, phenyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, biphenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkenyloxy, C1-C6 alkynyloxy, C2-C12 alkoxyalkyl, (C2-C12 alkoxyalkyloxy, C2-C12 alkylcarbonyl, C2-C12 alkylcarbonylamino, C2-C12 alkoxyamino, C2-C12 alkoxyaminocalbonyl, C2-C12 alkylamino, C1-C6 alkylthio, C2-C12 alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C6 haloalkoxy, C1-C6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C6 haloalkyl, C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl), benzyloxy, phenoxy, phenylthio, (xe2x80x94CONHSO2R), xe2x80x94CHO, amino, amidino, bromo, carbamyl, carboxyl, carbalkoxy, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CO2H, chloro, cyano, cyanoguanidinyl, fluoro, guanidino, hydrazide, hydrazino, hydrazido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, iodo, nitro, phosphono, xe2x80x94SO3H, thioacetal, thiocarbonyl, and C1-C6 carbonyl; where n is from 1 to 8; or
(c) is the group xe2x80x94(L1)xe2x80x94R81; where, xe2x80x94(L1)xe2x80x94 is a divalent linking group having the formula; 
xe2x80x83where,
R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, aryl, C1-C10 alkaryl, C1-C10 aralkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, and halo;
p is 1 to 5,
Z is a bond, xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1-C10 alkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; and
where R81 is a group selected from (a) or (b);
R12 is hydrogen, halo, C1-C3 alkyl, C3-C4 cycloalkyl, C3-C4 cycloalkenyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C2 alkyl), or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C2 alkyl);
R14 is selected from hydrogen, a non-interfering substituent, or the group, xe2x80x94(La)-(acidic group), wherein the acid linker xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 has an acid linker length of 2 or 3 atoms and is represented by the formula; 
where Q is selected from the group xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, aryl, C1-C10 alkaryl, C1-C10 aralkyl, hydroxy, and halo; and the acidic group is selected from
-5-tetrazolyl,
xe2x80x94SO3H, 
where n is 1 to 8, R89 is a metal or C1-C10 alkyl, and R99 is hydrogen or C1-C10 alkyl;
R15 is selected from hydrogen, a non-interfering substituent, or the group, xe2x80x94(La)-(acidic group), wherein the acid linker xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 has an acid linker length of 3 to 8 atoms and the acid linker group, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94 is; 
where r is a number from 2 to 7, s is 0 or 1, and Q is selected from the group xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; and R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, aryl, C1-C10 alkaryl, C1-C10 aralkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, and halo; and the acidic group is selected from
xe2x80x83-5-tetrazolyl,
xe2x80x94SO3H, 
where n is 1 to 8, R89 is a metal or C1-C10 alkyl, and R99 is hydrogen or C1-C10 alkyl;
provided that at least one of R14 or R15 must be the group, xe2x80x94(La)-(acidic group);
R16, and R17 are each independently selected form hydrogen, non-interfering substituents, selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkenyl, C1-C6 alkynyl, C7-C12 aralkyl, C7-C12 alkaryl, C3-C8 cycloalkyl, C3-C8 cycloalkenyl, phenyl, tolulyl, xylenyl, biphenyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkenyloxy, C1-C6 alkynyloxy, C2-C12 alkoxyalkyl, C2-C12 alkoxyalkyloxy, C2-C12 alkylcarbonyl, C2-C12 alkylcarbonylamino, C2-C12 alkoxyamino, C2-C12 alkoxyaminocarbonyl, C2-C12 alkylamino, C1-C6 alkylthio, C2-C12 alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6 alkylsulfonyl, C2-C6 haloalkoxy, C1-C6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C2-C6 haloalkyl, C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)O(C1-C6 alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl), benzyloxy, phenoxy, phenylthio, xe2x80x94(CONHSO2R), xe2x80x94CHO, amino, amidino, bromo, carbamyl, carboxyl, carbalkoxy, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CO2H, chloro, cyano, cyanoguanidinyl, fluoro, guanidino, hydrazide, hydrazino, hydrazido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, iodo, nitro, phosphono, xe2x80x94SO3H, thioacetal, thiocarbonyl, and C1-C6 carbonyl; where n is from 1 to 8.
A preferred class of compounds according to this invention are the compounds represented by the formula (II) where X is oxygen.
Another preferred class of compounds according to this invention are the compounds represented by formula (II) where the acid linker, xe2x80x94(La)xe2x80x94, for R15 is selected from the groups; 
wherein R84 and R85 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl, aryl, C1-C10 alkaryl, C1-C10 aralkyl, carboxy, carbalkoxy, and halo;
Specific preferred compounds and all pharmaceutically acceptable salts, solvates and prodrug derivatives thereof which are illustrative of the compounds of the invention include the following:
(A) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(B) dl-2-[[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-2-methyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]propanoic acid,
(C) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-([1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-2-ylmethyl)-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(D) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-([1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-3-ylmethyl)-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(E) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-([1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl)-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(F) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid
(G) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-[4(-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-methyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(H) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-2-methyl-1-[(1-naphthalenyl)methyl]-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(I) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-2-ethyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(J) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-[(3-chlorophenyl)methyl]-2-ethyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(K) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-([1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-2-ylmethyl)-2-ethyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(L) [[3-(2-amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-([1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-2-ylmethyl)-2-propyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(M) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-2-cyclopropyl-1-(phenylmethyl)-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(N) [[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-1-([1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-2-ylmethyl)-2-cyclopropyl-1H-indol-4-yl]oxy]acetic acid,
(O) 4-[[3-(2-Amino-1,2-dioxoethyl)-2-ethyl-1-(phenylmethyl )-1H-indol-5-yl]oxy]butanoic acid, and
(P) mixtures of (A) thru (O) in any combination.
The salts of the above 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamide compounds represented by formulae (I) and (II) and named compounds (A) thru (P) are an additional aspect of the invention. In those instances where the compounds of the invention possess acidic or basic functional groups various salts may be formed which are more water soluble and physiologically suitable than the parent compound. Representative pharmaceutically acceptable salts, include but are not limited to, the alkali and alkaline earth salts such as lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, aluminum and the like. Salts are conveniently prepared from the free acid by treating the acid in solution with a base or by exposing the acid to an ion exchange resin.
Included within the definition of pharmaceutically acceptable salts are the relatively non-toxic, inorganic and organic base addition salts of compounds of the present invention, for example, ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations, derived from nitrogenous bases of sufficient basicity to form salts with the compounds of this invention (see, for example, S. M. Berge, et al., xe2x80x9cPharmaceutical Salts,xe2x80x9d J. Phar. Sci., 66: 1-19 (1977)). Moreover, the basic group(s) of the compound of the invention may be reacted with suitable organic or inorganic acids to form salts such as acetate, benzenesulfonate, benzoate, bicarbonate, bisulfate, bitartrate, borate, bromide, camsylate, carbonate, chloride, clavulanate, citrate, chloride, edetate, edisylate, estolate, esylate, fluoride, fumarate, gluceptate, gluconate, glutamate, glycolylarsanilate, hexylresorcinate, bromide, chloride, hydroxynaphthoate, iodide, isothionate, lactate, lactobionate, laurate, malate, malseate, mandelate, mesylate, methylbromide, methylnitrate, methylsulfate, mucate, napsylate, nitrate, oleate, oxalate, palmitate, pantothenate, phosphate, polygalacturonate, salicylate, stearate, subacetate, succinate, tannate, tartrate, tosylate, trifluoroacetate, trifluoromethlane sulfonate, and valerate.
Certain compounds of the invention may possess one or more chiral centers and may thus exist in optically active forms. Likewise, when the compounds contain an alkenyl or alkenylene group there exists the possibility of cis- and trans-isomeric forms of the compounds. The R- and S-isomers and mixtures thereof, including racemic mixtures as well as mixtures of cis- and trans-isomers, are contemplated by this invention. Additional asymmetric carbon atoms can be present in a substituent group such as an alkyl group. All such isomers as well as the mixtures thereof are intended to be included in the invention. If a particular stereoisomer is desired, it can be prepared by methods well known in the art by using stereospecific reactions with starting materials which contain the asymmetric centers and are already resolved or, alternatively by methods which lead to mixtures of the stereoisomers and subsequent resolution by known methods.
Prodrugs are derivatives of the compounds of the invention which have chemically or metabolically cleavable groups and become by solvolysis or under physiological conditions the compounds of the invention which are pharmaceutically active in vivo. Derivatives of the compounds of this invention have activity in both their acid and base derivative forms, but the acid derivative form often offers advantages of solubility, tissue compatibility, or delayed release in a mammalian organism (see, Bundgard, H., Design of Prodrugs, pp. 7-9, 21-24, Elsevier, Amsterdam 1985). Prodrugs include acid derivatives well known to practitioners of the art, such as, for example, esters prepared by reaction of the parent acidic compound with a suitable alcohol, or amides prepared by reaction of the parent acid compound with a suitable amine. Simple aliphatic or aromatic esters derived from acidic groups pendent on the compounds of this invention are preferred prodrugs. In some cases it is desirable to prepare double ester type prodrugs such as (acyloxy)alkyl esters or ((alkoxycarbonyl)oxy)alkyl esters.
The synthesis of the 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides of structure 1 can be accomplished by known methods. Procedures useful for the syntheses of the compounds of this invention are outlined in the following reaction schemes:
The synthesis of the 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides of structure I clan be accomplished by well known methods as recorded in the chemical literature. Those procedures useful for the syntheses of the compounds of the invention are illustrated herein and outlined in the following reaction schemes 1 through 8. 
To obtain the glyoxylamides substituted in the 4-position with an acidic function through an oxygen atom, the reactions outlined in scheme 1 are used (for conversions 1 thru 5, see ref. Robin D. Clark, Joseph M. Muchowski, Lawrence E. Fisher, Lee A. Flippin, David B. Repke, Michel Souchet, Synthesis, 1991, 871-878, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference). The ortho-nitrotoluene, 1, is readily reduced to the 2-methylaniline, 2, using Pd/C as catalyst. The reduction can be carried out in ethanol or tetrahydrofuran (THF) or a combination of both, using a low pressure of hydrogen. The aniline, 2, on heating with di-tert-butyl dicarbonate in THF at reflux temperature is converted to the N-tert-butylcarbonyl derivative, 3, in good yield. The dilithium salt of the dianion of 3 is generated at xe2x88x9240 to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. in THF using sec-butyl lithium and reacted with the appropriately substituted N-methoxy-N-methylalkanamide. This product, 4, may be purified by crystallization from hexane, or reacted directly with trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride to give the 1,3-unsubstituted indole 5. The 1,3-unsubstituted indole 5 is reacted with sodium hydride in dimethylformamide at room temperature (20-25xc2x0 C.) for 0.5-1.0 hour. The resulting sodium salt of 5 is treated with an equivalent of arylmethyl halide and the mixture stirred at a temperature range of 0-100xc2x0 C., usually at ambient room temperature, for a period of 4 to 36 hours to give the 1-arylmethylindole, 6. This indole, 6, is O-demethylated by stirring with boron tribromide in methylene chloride for approximately 5 hours (see ref. Tsung-Ying Shem and Charles A Winter, Adv. Drug Res., 1977, 12, 176, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference). The 4-hydroxyindole, 7, is alkylated with an alpha bromoalikanoic acid ester in dimethylformamide (DMF) using sodium hydride as a base, with reactions conditions similar to that described for the conversion of 5 to 6. The xcex1-[(indol-4-yl)oxy]alkanoic acid ester, 8, is reacted with oxalyl chloride in methylene chloride to give 9, which is not purified but reacted directly with ammonia to give the glyoxamide 10. This product is hydrolyzed using 1N sodium hydroxide in MeOH. The final glyoxylamide, 11, is isolated either as the free carboxylic acid or as its sodium salt or in both forms. 
To synthesize the glyoxylamides substituted on the indole ring in the 5-position with an oxybutanoic acid and in the 2-position with an alkyl group, the reactions outlined in Scheme 2 are used. The 1,3-unsubstituted indoles, 12, are made by the same methods described in Scheme 1 to make 5. When 12 in a mixture of DMF and THF was treated first with NaH/mineral oil and then an arylmethyl halide, there is obtained in good yield, the 1-arylmethylindole, 13. This indole, 13, in methylene chloride is reacted with oxalyl chloride and the mixture added directly to THF saturated with ammonia to give the 5-methoxy glyoxamide 15. The 5-methoxy derivative was O-demethylated to the 5-hydroxy compound, 16 by stirring with boron tribromide in methylene chloride. This product is reacted with NaH/mineral oil and gama-bromobutyric acid, t-butyl ester as described above to give the intermediate 17 that can easily be converted to the carboxylic product, 18, by stirring with trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride. 
For the glyoxylamides substituted in the 5-position with oxybutanoic acid and in the 2-position with hydrogen, the commerically available indole, 19 was converted thru the series of reactions outlined in Scheme 3 to the glyoxylamide 24 using reaction conditions similar to that described in Scheme 1. 
To obtain glyoxylamides substituted in the 4-position with an acid function through an oxygen atom and in the 2-position with chloro, methoxy or methythio, the reactions outlined in Scheme 4 can be used. The 2-oxindole 25 can be converted to the 4-oxyester 27 by methods described in Scheme 1. This intermediate on treatment with oxalyl chloride followed by ammonia gives the glyoxamide 29. Alkylation with benzyl bromide and sodium hydride followed by hydrolysis, would give the 2-chloro acid derivative, 31. Utilizing the intermediate 30, the 2-chloro substituent could be replaced by methymercaptan or methanol to give the 2-methylthio and 2-methoxy derivatives, 34 and 35. 
To obtain the glyoxylamides where the carboxyl group in the four position is connected through a nitrogen atom, the reaction sequence in Scheme 5 can be used. The nitro indole (36) (obtained by the procedure outlined in Tetrahedron 46(17) 6085-6112 (1990) by Jan Bergman and Peter Sand, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) can be alkylated with an arylmethyl bromide using NaH as base to give (37). Treatment of (37) with oxalyl chloride and then ammonia gives the glyoxylamide (38). Reduction of the nitro group of (38) with hydrogen using Pt/BaSO4 as catalyst and subsequent alkylation with a 2-bromoacetate using NaHCO3 as base gives (40). Basic hydrolysis using dilute NaOH gives the product (41). 
The indole-1-glyoxylamides substituted in the 3-position with arylmethy and in the 8-position with a carboxylic acid function attached through a oxygen atom are made by the reactions described in Scheme 8. The nitrotoluene 65 is reduced to the 2-methylaniline 66 with hydrogen using Pd/C as catalyst. The amino group is protected with N-tert-butylcarbonyl and the hydroxy group with trialkylsilyl to give 68. Using the same methods as in Scheme 1, this is treated with sec-butyl lithium and then N-methoxy-N-methylacetamde to give the 2-methylindole 69. The N-tert-butylcarbonyl is taken off by hydrolyzing with base and the indole 70 is reacted first with n-butyl lithium and then zinc chloride and the resulting zinc salt of the indole reacted with an aroyl chloride to give 71. The ketone function of 71 is reduced with lithium aluminum hydride to give the 3-arylmethylindole 72. The 1-gyloxylamide 73 is obtained by reacting the sodium salt of 72 with oxalyl chloride and then ammonia. Removing the silyl protecting group with tetrabutylammonium fluoride and alkylating the intermediate phenolic compound 74 with sodium hydride and then tert-butyl 2-bromoacetate gives the ester 75. Treatment of this ester with trifuoroacetic acid gives the carboxylic acid derivative 76.
1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides described herein are believed to achieve their beneficial therapeutic action principally by direct inhibition of human sPLA2, and not by acting as antagonists for arachidonic acid, nor other active agents below arachidonic acid in the arachidonic acid cascade, such as 5-lipoxygenases, cyclooxygenases, and etc.
The method of the invention for inhibiting sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids comprises contacting sPLA2 with an therapeutically effective amount of 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamide substituted at the 4 or 5 positions with an acidic derivative, its salt or a prodrug derivative thereof.
A preferred method of the invention comprises contacting sPLA2 with an therapeutically effective amount of 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamide represented by formulae (I) or (II).
A most preferred method of the invention comprises contacting sPLA2 with an therapeutically effective amount of 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamide represented by formulae (I) or (II) where said glyoxylamide is substituted at the 4 position with an acidic group (or salts or prodrug derivatives thereof).
Another aspect of this invention is a method for treating septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, panceatitis, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, and related diseases which comprises administering to a human a therapeutically effective dose of 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides of the invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug derivative thereof.
As previously noted the compounds of this invention are useful for inhibiting sPLA2 mediated release of fatty acids such as arachidonic acid. By the term, xe2x80x9cinhibitingxe2x80x9d is meant the prevention or therapeutically significant reduction in release of sPLA2 initiated fatty acids by the compounds of the invention. By xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d it is meant the carrier, diluent or excipient must be compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient thereof.
The specific dose of a compound administered according to this invention to obtain therapeutic or prophylactic effects will, of course, be determined by the particular circumstances surrounding the case, including, for example, the compound administered, the route of administration and the condition being treated. Typical daily doses will contain a non-toxic dosage level of from about 0.01 mg/kg to about 50 mg/kg of body weight of an active compound of this invention.
Preferably the pharmaceutical formulation is in unit dosage form. The unit dosage form can be a capsule or tablet itself, or the appropriate number of any of these. The quantity of active ingredient in a unit dose of composition may be varied or adjusted from about 0.1 to about 1000 milligrams or more according to the particular treatment involved. It may be appreciated that it may be necessary to make routine variations to the dosage depending on the age and condition of the patient. The dosage will also depend on the route of administration.
The compound can be administered by a variety of routes including oral, aerosol, rectal, transdermal, subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, and intranasal.
Pharmaceutical formulations of the invention are prepared by combining (e.g., mixing) a therapeutically effective amount of the 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides of the invention together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent therefor. The present pharmaceutical formulations are prepared by known procedures using well known and readily available ingredients.
In making the compositions of the present invention, the active ingredient will usually be admixed with a carrier, or diluted by a carrier, or enclosed within a carrier which may be in the form of a capsule, sachet, paper or other container. When the carrier serves as a diluent, it may be a solid, semi-solid or liquid material which acts as a vehicle, or can be in the form of tablets, pills, powders, lozenges, elixirs, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, aerosols (as a solid or in a liquid medium), or ointment, containing, for example, up to 10% by weight of the active compound. The compounds of the present invention are preferably formulated prior to administration.
For the pharmaceutical formulations any suitable carrier known in the art can be used. In such a formulation, the carrier may be a solid, liquid, or mixture of a solid and a liquid. Solid form formulations include powders, tablets and capsules. A solid carrier can be one or more substances which may also act a flavoring agents, lubricants, solubilisers, suspending agents, binders, tablet disintegrating agents and encapsulating material.
Tablets for oral administration may contain suitable excipients such as calcium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lactose, calcium phosphate, together with disintegrating agents, such as maize, starch, or alginic acid, and/or binding agents for example, gelatin or acacia, and lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, stearic acid, or talc.
In powders the carrier is a finely divided solid which is in admixture with the finely divided active ingredient. In tablets the active ingredient is mixed with a carrier having the necessary binding properties in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired. The powders and tablets preferably contain from about 1 to about 99 weight percent of the active ingredient which is the novel compound of this invention. Suitable solid carriers are magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar lactose, pectin, dextrin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methyl cellulose, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, low melting waxes, and cocoa butter.
Sterile liquid form formulations include suspensions, emulsions, syrups and elixirs.
The active ingredient can be dissolved or suspended in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, such as sterile water, sterile organize solvent or a mixture of both. The active ingredient can often be dissolved in a suitable organic solvent, for instance aqueous propylene glycol. Other compositions can be made by dispersing the finely divided active ingredient in aqueous starch or sodium carboxymethyl cellulose solution or in a suitable oil.
The following pharmaceutical formulations 1 thru 8 are illustrative only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any way. xe2x80x9cActive ingredientxe2x80x9d, refers to a compound according to Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof.
Hard gelatin capsules are prepared using the following ingredients:
A tablet is prepared using the ingredients below:
The components are blended and compressed to form tablets each weighing 665 mg.
An aerosol solution is prepared containing the following components:
The active compound is mixed with ethanol and the mixture added to a portion of the propellant 22, cooled to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. and transferred to a filling device. The required amount is then fed to a stainless steel container and diluted with the remainder of the propellant. The valve units are then fitted to the container.
Tablets, each containing 60 mg of active ingredient, are made as follows:
The active ingredient, starch and cellulose are passed through a No. 45 mesh U.S. sieve and mixed thoroughly. The aqueous solution containing polyvinylpyrrolidone is mixed with the resultant powder, and the mixture then is passed through a No. 14 mesh U.S. sieve. The granules so produced are dried at 50xc2x0 C. and passed through a No. 18 mesh U.S. sieve. The sodium carboxymethyl starch, magnesium stearate and talc, previously passed through a No. 60 mesh U.S. sieve, are then added to the granules which after mixing, are compressed on a tablet machine to yield tablets each weighing 150 mg.
Capsules, each containing 80 mg of active ingredient, are made as follows:
The active ingredient, cellulose, starch, and magnesium stearate are blended, passed through a No. 45 mesh U.S. sieve, and filled into hard gelatin capsules in 200 mg quantities.
Suppositories, each containing 225 mg of active ingredient, are made as follows:
The active ingredient is passed through a No. 60 mesh U.S. sieve and suspended in the saturated fatty acid glycerides previously melted using the minimum heat necessary. The mixture is then poured into a suppository mold of nominal 2 g capacity and allowed to cool.
Suspensions, each containing 50 mg of active ingredient per 5 ml dose, are made as follows:
The active ingredient is passed through a No. 45 mesh U.S. sieve and mixed with the sodium carboxymethyl cellulose and syrup to form a smooth paste. The benzoic acid solution, flavor and color are diluted with a portion of the water and added, with stirring. Sufficient water is then added to produce the required volume.
An intravenous formulation may be prepared as follows:
The solution of the above ingredients generally is administered intravenously to a subject at a rate of 1 ml per minute.